Wolf
by Narien
Summary: Muchos animales vivían en los alrededores, algunos peligrosos. Habían unos en especial de peligrosos, que devoraban a los niños pequeños. Grandes animales, de largas extremidades, blancos colmillos que parecían que te arrancarían la cabeza de una sola mordida y con una mirada oscura y profunda. [Capitulo único] [Portada hecha por Perrobuki]


_Portada hecha por Perrobuki_

**WOLF**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

.

.

Esto ocurrió hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Cuando apenas esto era un pueblo, no había televisión, ni teléfonos siquiera. Si, había nieve, mucha nieve, como lo hay ahora.

Muchos animales vivían en los alrededores, algunos peligrosos. Habían unos en especial de peligrosos, que devoraban a los niños pequeños. Grandes animales, de largas extremidades, blancos colmillos que parecían que te arrancarían la cabeza de una sola mordida, largo hocico, y con una mirada oscura y profunda. Un par de ellos, de pelaje tan blanco como la nieve recién caída, vagaban por los bosques. Dejaban sus huellas y marcaban su territorio, esperando a su próxima víctima.

Pero no se asusten, ellos no eran completamente malos, y no devoraban a los niños en realidad. Solo querían proteger a los suyos, pero esto, los humanos no lo sabían. Ellos no sabían que esas extrañas criaturas solo defendían lo que amaban.

Por eso, ellos le dieron caza: los dos grandes y delgados lobos, pero amenazadores, contra los seres humanos. Si, es triste, muchos salieron dañados durante tan cruel caza, hasta que estos fueron vencidos. Dejando los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos grandes lobos para que la nieve los cubriera. Los humanos estaban felices, ya que sus hijos no estarían en peligro otra vez, podrían jugar libremente por las calles de su pueblo sin temor.

Ese mismo día por la mañana, un hombre, que iba a recolectar leña, salió finalmente muy abrigado de su casa. Él se había escondido ya que temía de aquellos monstruos, como él les decía. Aunque se llevó un buen susto, al ver uno de esos cuerpos justo donde iba a talar, su hacha cayó al suelo de la sorpresa, pero al darse cuenta que no ocurría nada, se relajo.

Podrían habérselo llevado, comentó en voz baja. Iba a ignorar aquel cuerpo y a seguir con su trabajo, cuando escucho unos sollozos en unos arbustos cubiertos de nieve. Tenía miedo, pero fue a mirar, y justo del otro lado habían dos pequeños seres con orejas puntiagudas y peludas, que sobresalían de sus cabezas, así como una cola desde la parte baja de su espalda. Ambos le miraron asustados y abrazándose, temblaban dada la baja temperatura.

Eran solo unos cachorros, observó el cuerpo de aquel enorme lobo, de largas patas y colmillos, seguramente era su madre o padre. Solo estaban protegiendo a sus crías, protegían su territorio, comprendió el hombre.

Al temeroso hombre se le encogió el corazón, de seguro los pequeños esperaban que despertará, seguramente ellos no sabían o lo sabían, pero no entendían que debían hacer ahora, estaban indefensos ante el crudo invierno y otros depredadores. Se quitó su saco y los llamó con una suave voz, no temía de ellos puesto que eran muy pequeños. Curiosos pero aún así temerosos, los pequeños lobos se acercaron, y él los envolvió con su saco con suavidad.

No les haría daño, a ninguno de los dos, observó a los pequeños: uno de ellos era albino y el otro tenía su pelaje de un suave color naranja, tal como su cola y orejas. Los envolvió bien y los dejó en su pequeño trineo donde colocaba la leña, pero hoy además de leña, llevaba unos invitados extras.

No, no se los comió. No podía comerse a tan adorables criaturas, los puso cerca de su chimenea para que se calentarán. Mientras con un paño húmedo les limpiaba el rostro, ellos solo resoplaban y se dejaban hacer, aún eran pequeños.

Busco algo de ropa, aunque todo les quedaría grande, pero no había otra opción. Ambos compartieron una camisa de aquel amable hombre, quien además puso unas almohadas y mantas en el piso, haciendo una improvisada cama en el centro de su pequeña cabaña, para que finalmente descansaran. Aquella noche, los dos pequeños durmieron tranquilos, seguros y cálidos.

Los días con aquellos pequeños lobos, que el amable hombre adoptó, eran entretenidos. El pequeño lobito albino era tranquilo, pero curioso. Sin embargo su hermano pelirrojo, era demasiado curioso y eso le traía problemas al nuevo dueño de esos lobitos.

¿Por qué? Porque la gente seguramente no pensaría como él, quien vio inocencia en esos cachorros y no unos monstruos. Lo que menos quería era llamar la atención, al menos hasta que los cachorros fueran un poco más grandes y fuertes, y pudieran huir si fuera necesario.

Entonces, el amable hombre, les alimentó, les educó, les cuido. Era como un padre para esos dos, y él ya los sentía como sus hijos. Los amaba, jugaba con ellos, los regañaba cuando hacían travesuras, los premiaba cuando hacían algo bien, les hizo ropa a su medida, eran felices. Deseaba que ese tiempo con ellos fuera más largo, pero sabía que no sería así.

Pronto se dio cuenta que el tiempo entre esos dos cachorros y el suyo era diferente. Él envejecía a tiempo normal, pero los pequeños envejecían mucho más lento, apenas si habían crecido unos centímetros desde que los tenía, y aún rebosaban de energía.

Los papeles entonces se intercambiaron, ahora eran los pequeños quienes comenzaban a preocuparse por el estado de quien ahora llamaban padre. Él tosía con frecuencia, estaba enfermo más seguido, mucho más débil, ya no podía cargar leña, ellos le ayudaban como podían, al no ser humanos, eran mucho más fuertes, así que podían con muchas tareas. Pensaban que si su padre descansaba, él estaría mucho mejor después, pero no fue así, la muerte se lo llevó.

Si, ellos estaban tristes, pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro y la pequeña cabaña donde su padre les había criado, la cual estaba llena de recuerdos, de risas y de sus travesuras.

Decidieron irse a lo alto de las montañas y vivir allí, lejos de los humanos, pero cerca al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, los rumores dicen que bajan durante invierno, siempre cuando cae la nieve, para así no dejar huellas. Y cuando los lobos aúllan en una nevada, es porque los dos hermanos están cerca, buscando calidez en aquellos recuerdos que dejaron en el pasado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Estoy muy triste por esos lobitos, mami.

\- ¿Por qué estás triste, Shirou?

\- Porque su padre ya no está, lo extrañan.

\- Pero no están solos, se tienen el uno al otro, y seguro en las montañas, tienen más amigos. Además, extrañar a alguien que se ha ido, es normal.

\- ¿Pero no duele?

\- Así es, pero tienen el consuelo de que estuvieron hasta el final con él ¿no te parece?.- Shirou no comprendía muy bien, pero la sonrisa cálida de su madre le trajo más calma.- ¿Qué dices Atsuya?- a un lado del albino, otro pequeño yacía acostado, tenía los ojos algo vidriosos pero no quería llorar.

\- No llores, Atsuya.- fueron la suaves palabras del albino, mientras posaba su pequeña mano sobre la mejilla del otro.

\- N-no estoy llorando, hermano.- su madre rió con suavidad ante la mentira de su pequeño.

\- Muy bien a dormir los dos.- los cobijó y acomodo sus almohadas una vez más, para luego depositar un beso en la frente de cada uno.- Buenas noches, Shirou, Atsuya.- Fue hasta la puerta, apagó la luz y les dejó solos. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, de no ser por el haz de luz de la luna que se colaba entre las cortinas.

\- Hermano…- murmuró el pelirrojo minutos después, Shirou se removió en la cama, para observarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Atsuya?

\- Siempre estaremos juntos, tal como esos lobitos, te lo prometo.- sintió como Atsuya tomaba su mano y la apretaba levemente con sus dedos, tan pequeños como los suyos. Shirou sonrió y luego asintió con la cabeza, correspondiendo el gesto.

Así, ambos hermanos se rindieron ante morfeo con unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

.

.

Se lo dedico a perrobuki (busquenlo es su twitter, siganlo, es súper buena persona, dibuja muy lindo y le gusta Fubuki, osea son todo ventajas).

Me he inspirado en los dibujos que ha hecho perrobuki, aunque al final la idea que concebí al principio terminó súper cambiada, que aquí es todo felicidad, acompañada de un cuento triste/feliz(?), que narra lo que son estas criaturas, que me imagine yo en base a sus dibujos. Si, en un inicio, había una parte aterradora en mis ideas iniciales, pero me gusto más esta idea. Además, la idea de Atsuya y Shirou compartiendo habitación de pequeños es súper tierna, incluso hasta trágica por la promesa que hacen, re cruel yo, sorry por eso... a no seeeeer...

Y ya esta, si les gusto denle like, suscribanse y siganme en mis redes sociales(?) XD okno, solo dejen comentarios, favs, etc.

Bye :3


End file.
